A gas insulated switching apparatus in the related art using dry air seals dry air in a pressure tank at a high gas pressure of about 0.4 to 0.5 MPa-g in order to maintain electrical insulation and ensures insulation by further covering a conductor with an insulator (for example, Patent Document 1).
Also, regarding a current transformer incorporated into the gas insulated switching apparatus, a supporting rib for a current transformer, which is a heavy load, is provided to the pressure tank and the current transformer is installed on this supporting rib (for example, Patent Document 2).